Currently, transparent electrodes are made using either indium-tin-oxide (ITO) or a thin layer of gold. The ITO is deposited as an amorphous layer; it will not grow epitaxially. If gold is used, it must be very thin to be reasonably transparent. Electrodes of materials such as YBa.sub.2 Cu.sub.3 O.sub.7 and other conductive oxides have been grown epitaxially on PZr.sub.0.52 Ti.sub.0.48 O.sub.3, but those materials are not transparent to light.